Disney Heroes Episode: Kim's Special Birthday
Disney Heroes Episode: Kim's Special Birthday Rated: TV-G About the Episode In this Episode, Kim is about to have her 18th Birthday at the Avengers Tower and her mom Ann & her friends Old/New are planning a big surprise. But what she didn't know is that Thor reminded that big changes are coming this Spring and Venom launches an attack in Paris, Colette Tatou makes an special guest character is this episode. The Episode Act 1 It starts at New York City at Disney Heroes HQ where our Heroes are setting up for Kim Possible's 18th Birthday, plus Kim sees that Violet got a new haircut for the 1st Semester of the new University that SHIELD has built a month ago because Kim, Spider-man, Rachel Stark, Nani, and the girls are going there after this weekend. After Ann & Kim picked up Violet from High School, they head for the Diner for a Fruit Smoothie but when they got there, they saw a French Diner and it was owned by Colette Tatou & Linguini. So they head home but when they did, they found out that Cale and Akima became a Millionaire. ACT 2 Akima took Ann, Kim, Joss & Violet to 'Subway' for dinner and told them that she & Cale invented the 'Avengers Drone 3000' using Tony Stark's technology 3 months ago, putting it on the Stock Market and after a Season, they were rewarded $50 Million plus they adopted a 5 year-old daughter named Karen. Later that night, the Turtles told Ann & Kim that their favorite show 'Star Ninjas' is getting canceled by a 2-hour Series Finale. Plus if that wasn't enough, Violet told them that she is doing Homeschool in the mornings on weekdays. The next morning, Ann & Kim saw a news flash that Venom is using the Star Destroyer to attack Paris, France. And they planned to postpone Kim's 18th Birthday until the Mission is complete, so they took the large Aircraft and a Team of X-Wings for Paris. Act 3 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (A view of New York City on a sunny morning in Early-April) Kim Possible: (Narrating) 'It's been almost 7 Months since my Family, both my Mom and I moved into New York City to join the Disney Heroes. They also completed a new College University near Brooklyn & I'm going there after Spring Break' (Kim played Basketball with her twin brothers Jim & Tim and Violet Parr) Kim Possible: (Narrating): 'My Family is doing incredible, Jim & Tim is at High School Education even at 12 years old. (Joss invents the Pizza spinner with Tony Stark) my cousin Joss has invented a new creation with Tony Stark's help. (Ann makes a Birthday Cake with the 18 candles on top) Even Team HEAT Avengers were succeeding on their Research (Nick Tatopoulos, Monique Dupre and Audrey Timmons-Tatopoulos created a few Hybrid Cycles) Plus the Avengers are on our side since Dr. Doom is taken out, and my mom Ann announced that my 18th Birthday is in 2 days from now, plus Cale and Akima are amazing with their adopted 5 year-old daughter Karen as 2 Dolphins swimming in across the Atlantic...and the best is yet to come this weekend' (Ann & Kim drove to pick up Violet from high school) Kim Possible: (She sees Violet's new haircut) 'Vi, you got a haircut' Violet: 'Mom wanted me to look great for your birthday party' Ann Possible: 'How about we get a Fruit Smoothie, that'll make us brilliant' (But when they got to the spot where they hangout, it was a French Diner and Colette Tatou shows up) Colette Tatou: 'Hello, I missed you guys since you save us from the Poseidon disaster' Ann Possible: 'What happened to the Diner?' Colette Tatou: 'My husband Linguini and I own the place, we named it 'La Ratatouille' Kim Possible: 'On 2nd thought, we better head home and know the situation' (But when they got home to HQ, things are about to get a surprise) Akima: 'You're not gonna believe this, but Cale and I became Millionaires! (Cheers) thanks to my Invention, the 'Avengers Hoverboard 3000' Kim Possible: 'Uh-oh' (At the 'Subway' diner, Ann, Kim & Violet know on how Cale & Akima became Millionaires) Cale: 'Well, after I built the Hoverboard and put it on the Stock Market, sales went up 4-fold' Akima: 'I better tell ya from the start' (A Flashback shows Cale inventing the Hoverboard at the Workshop room) (Akima): 'A few months ago, we invented the Hoverboard using 'Stark Tech' but it needs solar to run charged, so Thor used his hammer to charged it and my invention works. (Thor charged the Hoverboard and it was activated) I managed to put it on the Stock Market and before you know, a lot of people want to buy some. They use the project to increase production and sold lots of them 4-fold (Akima received a check of $50 Million and she passed out happy) I even made a huge payday and adopted a 5 year-old daughter named Karen Tucker' (Present Day) Cale: 'At least we can start a Family' Ann Possible: 'Your invention was off the hook and managed to make you Millionaires' Kim Possible: 'Oh-no, this is not happening' (Kim & Ann got the news from the Turtles) Leonardo: 'We got something to tell you also' Kim Possible: 'I know what you're gonna tell me, and its not happening' Donatello: 'In 1 week from now, the show is getting it's 2 hour Episode Series Finale' Michelangelo: 'Our favorite show 'Star Ninjas' is getting canceled!' Ann Possible: 'What!?' Raphael: 'The changes are about to get more weirder by the minute' Elastigirl: 'But there's something I need to tell you...my daughter Violet is going to do Homeschool' Kim Possible: 'No! (Then she faints) Elastigirl: 'Violet's not moving to Boarding School, she's only going to be Homeschooled in the mornings by me, and she'll be at Physical Ed & Math in the afternoons' Ann Possible: 'Don't worry, Kimmy. She's still gonna be with you' (At Disney Heroes HQ in the Living Room, Ann & Kim is watching a comedy show with Nani, Lilo, Sora, Kairi and Riku) Kim Possible: 'Watch as the Manager tries to say 'when the going gets tough, the employer gets moving' (But then a News Flash occurs) (News Reporter): 'We interrupt this broadcast for a News Flash. Venom has launched an attack towards Paris, France. And they're about to take out the landmarks' Colette Tatou: (She shows up) 'We got a problem, Paris is about to be wiped out' Ann Possible: 'Well, we're not gonna let this happen. Heroes, let's move out!' (They suit up and drove in their large Aircraft for Paris) (At Paris, France. A Star Destroyer is approching the Downtown area with 10 Tie-Fighters, 5 Tie-Interceptors and an Imperial Shuttle) (Venom): 'Broly and Shredder, do not stop the attack until the Mayor agrees to surrender' Broly: 'It shall be done, Venom' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Sorry, Venom. But the Landmark in Paris is getting protected. Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!' (She & Kim fires the Special Attack) (Then the attack blows up the Star Destroyer's control room causing it to crash-land into a large lake) (After the Mission, Kim celebrated her 18th Birthday at HQ's outdoor Park with her friends) Kim Possible: 'Mission Accomplished, guys. It looks like Venom won't be getting the Cheese Omelet for anytime soon' (Then she blows out her birthday candles on her Cake) Cale: 'You know what they say, every Wolf has its own day' Akima: 'But at least the Team is always protecting the Earth' (Then Team HEAT Avengers arrived) Nick Tatopoulos: 'Kim, how about you & Ann including your family come into the Living Room for a minute. There's something the HEAT Avengers including my wife Audrey and I have to tell you' Kim Possible: 'Ok, I'm ready for the biggest change of all' (5 minutes later in the Living Room) Joss Possible: 'So what's the situation?' Nick Tatopoulos: 'Well, we want to let you know that I have an important announcement to make' Kim Possible: 'What's going on?' Monique Dupre: 'This is going to change everything forever and it's a big surprise' Spider-Man: 'Go ahead, just tell us' Audrey Timmons-Tatopoulos: 'What we're trying to tell you is that...I'm going to have a baby' Ann Possible: 'Wow! This is great' Kim Possible: 'She's finally going to have a child for them to raise' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'The baby won't be due for a few months' Nick Tatopoulos: 'We'll use Joss's bedroom for the Nursery and you & Ann can sleep together' (Last lines of the Episode) (Ann & Kim did Weight Lifting in the workout room with Akima, Mary Jane & She-Hulk) Kim Possible: 'Well, Mom. Changes can be scary, but it's also fun' Ann Possible: 'It's like traveling in a ocean, you can't stop or prevented it...and you can enjoy the ride' Girls: (Laughing) Gallery Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork